


Always- Bill Weasley/Reader

by multifanxdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Werewolf Bill Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanxdom/pseuds/multifanxdom
Summary: In 1982, the first Weasley entered the Great Hall, his heart pounding, wondering where he'd be sorted. Beside him, stood a small girl with shoulder-length Y/H/C hair and hypnotic Y/E/C eyes. They became close friends almost immediately and were inseparable.In 1994, Y/N went missing. Bill thought he'd never see her again and moved on with his life.14 years later, an injured Bill apparates to a childhood memory and lands at Shell Cottage. Whether it is fate, coincidence or luck Bill finds the one who owns his heart. But she is less than happy to see him.There will be some smut later in the book. I will also be doing POV swaps.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Reader, Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You, Weasley Family (Harry Potter) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and the babble of talk died down as Professor McGonagall led the class of '82 to the front of the room. In one hand she held a wooden stool and patched hat while in the other, a long roll of parchment. The hat was placed on the stool, directly in front of Albus Dumbledore's chair. The first years seemed in awe, looking around at the older students and the enchanted sky- which seemed to be misty today. The group was headed by a tall, brown-haired boy and followed up by a small Y/H/C haired girl. Many of the older years were reminded of their first time walking into the Great Hall, but couldn't help but wonder if they had been that small themselves. As the last of the first years reached the top of the room, they suddenly noticed how everyone was staring at the hat, as though it was something more. For a few seconds, there was silence. Then, a rip near the base of the hat opened up, and it began to sing. It sang about the four houses and their qualities, what was to be expected, and the history of the school. Once it had finished, the Great Hall exploded into applause. Professor McGonagall unravelled the parchment, "When I call your name, you're to come to the front and put on the hat. The hat will then sort you. Barnes, James!"

The tall brown-haired boy who had led the group walked nervously to the stool and sat on it, the hat going over his eyes. The room waited with bated breath before the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared, clapping and shouting. 'Barnes, James' handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, looking thoroughly relieved. The girl at the back of the group turned to a redhead boy next to her and muttered something. The boy didn't respond. Bill Weasley felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest. Being the first of many Weasleys to attend Hogwarts, he knew he had an example to set. He was terrified he was going to mess it up. The girl next to him muttered something else, causing him to smile slightly. Bill had sat with Y/N on the train and they had got on well. He had confided in her with his fears and she'd kept a calm, level head to answer. He felt her intriguing, hypnotic. He thought it was her Y/E/C eyes, he could get lost in them. He snapped back to reality as 'Mills, Regina' was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall eyed the group, "L/N, Y/N!"

The small Y/H/C haired girl seemed to freeze for a minute before walking with a wobble to the stool. Bill crossed his fingers underneath his oversized robes. The hat slid over her eyes and the room seemed to hold it's breath again. The hat took 5 and a half minutes to decide and Y/N quickly became a hatstall. Eventually, the rip opened and screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Bill wouldn't have been surprised if the roof blew off with the amount of noise coming from the Gryffindor table. Y/N ran to the table and settled herself with a small smile. The rest of the names were called, leaving, to Bill's horror, only him. Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, "Weasley, Bill!"

The room went silent. Most of the Pureblood families in the room recognised the name 'Weasley' and many of the teachers did too. It was well known that Molly and Arthur were some of the best Gryffindors produced. Only the Slytherin table hissed slightly as Bill sat on the stool. Every eye was on Bill, every breath held and every Gryffindor crossed their fingers. In slow motion, the hat's rip reopened and screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Anyone walking past the Great Hall at that moment might have thought that some sort of explosion had occurred. Bill dropped the hat and jumped into the pile of Gryffindors celebrating. Y/N was screaming, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were clapping hard and Rubeus Hagrid was sniffing loudly into a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth. Even Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were clapping and celebrating, many of them knowing the honourable Weasleys. The hissing from the Slytherin table was drowned out and as Y/N wrapped her arms tightly around Bill. As everything calmed down, he soon found himself wondering if there would be chocolate for dessert. He was ready to eat and sleep. With a sly glance, he looked up at the head table, where Professor Dumbledore raised his goblet in a toast to the new Gryffindor. Bill smiled and couldn't stop.


	2. Shell Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's POV

14 Years Later- August 1997

I watched as the man appeared out of nowhere. He stumbled and fell face forward into the sand. From distance, I couldn't tell who he was, or if I had ever known him. I was wary of this stranger. I didn't want to find out that he was someone I was trying to avoid. Once he had fallen, he didn't move again and I began to worry. As much as I didn't want to get involved, I also didn't want a dead body in front of my cottage.

"Accio!" I hissed, summoning my unused medic and rushing to the man. To my relief, I found a pulse. With great difficulty, I managed to push him over and brush the shoulder-length red hair out of his face. I gasped. I did know this man! Except... He looked so different. When I had known him, he had been tall, thin and handsome. His hair had been long and in a ponytail with a leather tie. The tie had been a gift from me. Sometimes he'd had an earring with a fang dangling from it. I'd picked the earring for him and he hated at first. He grew to love it when his mother told him how much she hated it.

Since then, Bill Weasley had built up, he was muscled although his face was still thin. The long hair I had loved had been cut to his shoulders, still as red as ever. There was no earring but I noticed, on his wrist, a leather tie. He wore a brown overcoat and a smart waistcoat with a black shirt. I tried to ignore the dark stains that embroided it. The biggest, most noticeable change to Bill Weasley, was the three long red raw scars running down the left side of his face. They were healed well but were the type of thing that once you'd seen them, you didn't know where to look. I found them intriguing, knowing Bill he'd done something really brave to earn them.

Nonverbally, I conjured a stretcher and brought Bill back up to the cottage, my heart pounding. Bill had been knocked out. I'd found an egg-sized lump on the back of his head. He'd been attacked. It could've been anyone, especially with Bill's connection to the Order of the Phoenix. I might have been living alone in Shell Cottage, but I still had my sources.

Bill didn't stir as I lifted him onto the spare bed and put some ice under his pillow. That'd stop the swelling at the very least. The stains on his shirt seemed to be old, there were no new injuries to his body. I cleaned the blood away from his head as carefully as possible and he didn't wake. I began to wonder if he'd fallen into a coma when he opened one bleary eye. He seemed to look around a for a minute before noticing me. With a small smile, he uttered, "Oh. It's you."

As quickly as he'd woken, he was unconscious again. I doubted he even recognised me. If he had I'm sure he would have had more to say. We hadn't seen each for... three years. To be honest, it was debatable as to whether you called that a proper meeting, I'd slashed his arm and ran. Well... More correctly, I'd seen the Dark Mark at the World Cup and panicked. I'd thought Bill was a Deatheater trying to sneak up on me. When I realised who he was, I'd panicked even more and apparated to Shell Cottage. His family had brought me here one summer and remembered how remote it was. The perfect place for a hideout.

* * *

A week had passed slowly, with me feeding Bill soup. He'd woken a few times for no longer than two minutes before falling unconscious again. When I'd trained to be an Auror, I'd had basic Healer training, so I knew what I was doing. I suspected Bill just needed rest. I wondered what I should do when he woke properly. I could invite him to stay for as long as he wanted, or I could ask him to leave. The likely option was, Bill'd ask me to leave. I was technically squatting. But I didn't like that word. I preferred... Finding sanctuary. I had a nasty feeling Bil wouldn't see it that way.

One morning, I was watching Bill rest when my eyes fell upon his scars. They might've looked ugly to some, but I thought they were beautiful. I traced the ridged lines with my index finger. About three days ago, I'd started putting on some scar cream and it had worked a trick. The scars were no longer red raw, the skin seemed to have healed over completely. I couldn't get rid of the scars, but they looked a lot better. I froze as Bill nestled into my touch and his eyes opened. It was different this time. His eyes weren't bleary. He was looking and seeing. When he saw me, his mouth fell open. The confusion passed quickly replaced by anger, "What are you doing here?"

He jumped out of bed, despite my protests, and swayed slightly before coming for me. I backed out of the bedroom and onto the wooden landing. Bill's face was like an animal's. This defiantly wasn't the Bill I remembered. Something was wrong with him. I kept stepping back as Bill got closer and closer. Suddenly I lost my balance, stepping off the staircase into thin air. I screamed and my arms waved about uselessly. Desperately, I closed my eyes, wondering if this was how I died. Falling down stairs, trapped by a wolfish version of Bill Weasley.


	3. Times of old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of character Fleur.  
> I didn't like her character anyway.

With a sharp tug, I fell forward, landing on Bill's chest. Bill had his arms tightly around me but let go very quickly. He helped me up and brushed himself off, looking embarrassed. We didn't speak as we headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Bill looked out of the large windows and took a deep breath. I smiled slightly, "That's done you the world of good."

"What?"

"The sea air has done you the world of good."

"Oh..." Bill nodded, rubbing his head slightly, a look of pain flashing across his face. I placed two mugs on the table and brought out my wand, "Sit. Do you trust me?"

"Er... Do I have a choice?" asked Bill, sitting slowly, watching my wand with wariness. I shrugged my shoulders, "If you want to relieve that pain then no."

Bill took a small sip of his drink, "I'm not in any pain."

"You always were a bad liar. _Lenio!_ " I pointed my wand at Bill who gasped, touching the back of his head gingerly. I stuck my wand behind my ear and sat down, taking a sip of my drink. Silence fell upon us like a stormcloud. After Bill nearly attacking me, neither one of us knew what to say. We finished our drinks at the same time and stood to put them in the sink. Bill spoke when I'd turned my back, "What are you doing here?"

I paused, "Finding sanctuary..."

"Okay. So basically you're squatting. Why?"

"Bill, I'm not squatting!" I snapped, turning my head to look at Bill. Bill frowned slightly, "Finding sanctuary? Does that mean your hiding from someone?"

"I'm not hiding from anyone!"

"So... What are you doing here?" Bill asked again. The two mugs in my hands smashed into the sink. I sighed frustratedly and ran my hands through my hair before repairing them. I went outside and the smell of salt filled my nose. The cool, coastal breeze calmed me immediately. I felt Bill stand beside me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You upset me five minutes ago when you tried to attack me," I muttered. Bill shifted uncomfortably, "That's the first time I've lost control in weeks. I also saved you from falling down the stairs."

I turned my head to look at him and was struck at how handsome he was. I'd had a crush on Bill all through my years at Hogwarts, but never had the courage to say anything. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. If Bill didn't like me back, then it might've got awkward between us. It had gotten bad between us anyway, with my obsession to find the Deatheaters who killed my parents. That obsession took over my life and ruined every relationship I ever had.

"We have to talk," Bill's voice snapped me out of my memories and brought back to reality with a bump, "We do?"

"I need to know how you got here. Why you came to be you here. In my eyes, there is no bad blood between us."

"Even though I sliced your arm?" I snuck a glance at Bill. He was rubbing his arm subconsciously, "It doesn't bother me."

I thought for a moment before sitting down on a sand dune, "I will answer as honestly as I can, on the condition that you answer a few of my questions."

Bill sat closely next to me and seemed to be lost in thought. I was about to say something when he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Finding Sanctuary."

Bill scowled, "I thought you said you were going to answer honestly."

"I did. A more elaborate of an answer might have been 'I'm here to find sanctuary and peace'. I just needed to get away and be with myself. My question to you is this: Where did you get those scars?"

Bill sighed, "Of course that was going to crop up first. Last June the Deatheaters attacked Hogwarts. I fought with the Order of the Phoenix and was attacked by the unchanged werewolf, Fenrir Greyback. He gave me these scars and some wolfish tendencies."

"Wolfish tendencies?" I asked nervously. Bill nodded his head, "I like my steaks very rare now and when I lose my temper, I turn into something more animalistic," he shrugged like it was nothing. I could feel my own heart pounding, "Don't you turn into a werewolf?"

"As I said, Greyback was unchanged at the time. I won't turn into a fully-fledged werewolf."

"Well, I suppose that's a relief. How are you dealing with it?"

Bill gave an involuntary jerk, "It's my turn to ask a question. You've just asked three. How did you get here? I know we brought you here once but why did you think of this place?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've been asking myself that question for three years. I've come to the conclusion that I saw you and my subconscious brought me here. Why did you come here?"

Bill seemed to stiffen slightly, "I was the Burrow when we got a message from Kingsley Shacklebot telling us the Ministry of Magic had fallen. He said... He said 'they' were coming. We were attacked by Deatheaters. I fought and got injured. Without thinking I apparated here."

"The Ministry has fallen? Oh, that's not good."

"I know but there's nothing anyone can do. Order of the Phoenix members are being scrutinised more than ever. And with Dumbledore dead-"

"DUMBLEDORE'S DEAD!" I jumped up and stared at Bill in horror. Bill nodded glumly, "Yep. Died the same night I get these scars."

"Godric..." I sat down again, "Okay... Here's a tactless question for you. Are you single?"

If Bill was stiff before, it was nothing compared to what he was now, "Yes."

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking his hand. He sighed, running his thumb over my knuckles, "I can trust you, right?"

I nodded my head as Bill sighed raggedly, "I was supposed to be getting married on the 1st of August. My fiancée took one look at my scars and left. I finally understood why no one in my family seemed to like her."

"You... You were going to get married?" I asked, my heart in my mouth. Bill nodded his head. I stood slowly, my heart pounding. Bill followed me with his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"You were going to get married..." I laughed hysterically. I felt sick. Bill was going to get married. He would've have been a married man. I turned back to Bill, my face pale, "I've just made a terrible mistake helping you."

"What do you mean?" asked Bill stood up, taking my hand. I stepped back slowly, "You need to go. I want you gone."

"Gone? Why?!"

I turned away from Bill and ran, ignoring his shouts. I kept running, my heart hurting and tears streaming from my eyes. I thought I was over Bill Weasley but here I was, crying a like a teenager. I needed to get a grip but right now, running away was helping. By running away from Bill again, maybe I could avoid more pain. I wanted no more pain in my life.


End file.
